The Human Plant Experiment: Phase One
by swiftshifty
Summary: A deranged doctor visions many things, and becoming a highly respected superior of Umbrella are one of them. Unfortunately for Ada Wong, she'll have to participate in a gruesome, disgusting experiment as punishment. The Human Plant Experiment. Rated M for strong description of gore and language.
1. 1: Precious Possession

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone. This story will be a lot different from the actual Resident Evil universe, so Ada Wong may be a tad bit out of character. This will be a body-horror, so expect some bad shit to happen, lol. I already have some sequels in mind, so if this goes well I'll be making up to three phases. This will be the first. Hope you enjoy, and feedback of any kind is welcome.

* * *

 **The Human Plant Experiment: Phase One**

 _Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock..._

 _Whoosh..._

The sound of the clock ticking and the soft breeze that flowed through the window was all forty-two year old Dr. Sanderson heard in his private meeting with his superior, Albert Wesker in his office. He completely zoned out Wesker's words. He was more fascinated and intrigued by the plant that was placed on the desk in front of him. Sanderson stared blankly at the plant in the pot and was completely lost in it. His concentration came to a halt when everything around him slowly faded back in after a loud thud.

"...Sanderson!" Wesker banged his fist fiercely on the desk with a stern tone.

Dr. Sanderson shifted his attention back to Albert while he kept the same blank, dull look on his face.

"I said do you _understand?_ " Wesker asked.

Dr. Sanderson slowly nodded.

"You have a full month to get things moving. If the project fails because of your consistent failures, you'll be seen as a liability and an unnecessary, wasteful asset and I'll have no other choice but to...'let you go'." Wesker spoke coldly.

"Get back to work. Immediately. We don't have any time to waste, got it?" Wesker added.

Dr. Sanderson slowly nodded once again. He rose from his seat lazily and shuffled his feet sluggishly towards the door and made his exit. Shortly after, the doctor sat down in his own space area of a different office. On his desk, a few pictures of plants and flowers were scattered all over. He even had an actual plant that rested beside his computer monitor. A man in his early thirties that sat a few feet next to him looked up from his monitor and spotted Dr. Sanderson. His nametag read "John Clemens". He flashed a warm, friendly smile his way.

"Hello, doctor. Didn't see you here. How's everything?" Clemens asked.

Sanderson turned his head to John. He simply gave him a nod and directed his attention back to the monitor. John raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Heh, as predicted. Did I tell you that Ada and I moved in together? I never thought that moment would come. Just happened last week. God, I love that woman so much. She means everything to me. It's just a shame that I have this job with its long hours and extra work at home. Somehow I find a way to fit Ada into my busy, tight schedule. How did you do it? With your wife, I mean. Juggling between work, projects, operations, and the family at home. I could barely manage with my girlfriend and here you are!" Clemens laughed.

Sanderson sat in silence.

"Alright, then. Uh, anyways, I have something to show you in a bit. I believe it can contribute greatly to the operation and potentially speed up the development process. It'll blow your mind, you have my word on that. You have no idea how much time and effort I've put into my research. _No one_ has a clue of how much effort I've put into this. I'm talking years of testing and studying. Tested it on animals. Hell, even tried some on human beings. Voluntarily, of course. Results gradually improved over the course of three years. It was a little side-project at first, but seeing we need it more than ever, why not put it to actual use, you know?" Clemens spoke eagerly.

Dr. Sanderson peeked over at Clemens for a brief moment before looking back at his own monitor. He still didn't say a single word to John. Clemens simply shrugged and resumed back to his work. The telephone on John's desk suddenly began to ring. He typed a few more things on his keyboard before deciding to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Clemens."

"Hey, sweetheart." A female voice replied, which made John instantly smile.

"How's it going, babe? What do you need?" John spoke softly.

"You mind if I come in tomorrow? I'm off and I have absolutely _nothing_ to do." The woman chuckled.

"Uh, Ada...I uh, don't really think my boss would like that. He doesn't appreciate visitors, especially unannounced."

"Then how about you announce it to him? C'mon, it'd be fun. I won't be an issue. I'll even help."

"Ada...I don't know." John still sounded unsure about the idea, which made Ada feel annoyed.

"John, please? I'll be extremely bored and lonely without you." Ada replied innocently.

Clemens sighed.

"Okay, alright sweetheart. I'll ask him and see what happens. I gotta go now, is that it?"

"Mhm. Love you, see you at home."

"Love you too, Ada. Bye."

They both hung up at the same time. A few hours later, work was finally over. Dr. Sanderson stood up from his desk and started to pack his bag. Clemens looked over at Sanderson.

"Sorry I couldn't show you the notes. I know I promised and went on and on about how it'd 'blow your mind', but art takes time. I want this presentation to be beautiful, remarkable, _spectacular!_ Get where I'm coming from?" Clemens spoke in high exhilaration.

The only response Dr. Sanderson gave Clemens was a faint grunt.

"Just imagine the end results, too. This is going to put Umbrella on the map forever. We'll be making history, changing life as we know it, doctor. Doesn't this excite you? Because man, if that isn't exciting being on the winning team of the entire planet, I don't know what'll get you going." Clemens chuckled.

Dr. Sanderson coughed lightly while continuing to pack his things.

"Right. See you tomorrow, bud. I think we'll finally be able to put this stressful project off of our backs sooner than we think." Clemens said before leaving.

After Sanderson finished packing his things, he zipped his bag up and was ready to leave. He was distracted however by his plant that sat peacefully on his desk. Sanderson's deep admiration in the plant caused him to a crack a slight smile. He slowly moved his hand towards the plant and started to pet and brush it delicately, as if it was an adorable puppy. Sanderson turned to his bag and threw it over his back. He turned on a tall lamp that towered over his plant. Afterwards, he rose up and headed straight for the door and switched the lights off before walking out. The only light that filled the dark room was his lamp, shining over his most precious possession.


	2. 2: Temptation

**Chapter Two: Temptation**

It was nearly eleven in the evening and Clemens would be home at any moment. Ada spent a couple of hours searching through Clemens' drawers, desk, and file cabinets. Unknown to his knowledge, Ada was actually working for an underground organization and she was assigned on a task to gather as much research and information of Umbrella as she could. Rumors spread that Umbrella was potentially working on a virus that could infect the entire population of the city, possibly the country. After Wong gained Clemens' love and trust, it made the job even easier.

Wong came across a folder in one of the cabinets in a closet that sparked her interest. It was labeled, "Project Plan Z". The contents inside revealed a hundred pages of photos, test results, and other forms of study. According to his notes and research, Clemens was highly fascinated by Birkin's G-Virus development and he wanted to enhance on it even further. The purpose was to substantially improve human reflexes, durability, intelligence, strength, and many more abilities.

After reviewing the notes, Ada neatly placed everything back into the folder as it was and dropped it into the cabinet. She took out her phone and made a quick phone call. A man picked up shortly after a couple of rings. His voice sounded hoarse and rough.

"Ms. Wong?"

"Yes, sir. I have new information regarding the assignment."

"What did you discover, Wong?"

"John Clemens, an employee of Umbrella seems to be working on a new project. It's called 'Project Plan Z', and it's directly related to the G-Virus rumors. It's suppose to enhance human abilities to a great extent. It looks like he's been at it for a while. Years at least." Ada replied.

"Where did you get this information? Is the source reliable?" The man asked.

"In Dr. Clemens' house. Before you ask, I have my ways." Ada smirked.

"I'll contact you as soon as I recover more about this 'G-Virus' and 'Project Plan Z'." Ada resumed.

"Good luck, Ms. Wong. I'll be in touch." The man hung up.

Minutes later, Ada heard a car approaching in the driveway. She knew it must've been Clemens. She rushed downstairs and jumped on a couch that faced a blank television in the living room. A short moment after, keys jiggled and turned into the door and opened seconds later. Clemens spotted Ada on the couch and flashed a smile.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?" Clemens asked while shutting and locking the door.

"It was great. What about yours? Lot of work?

"As usual." Clemens chuckled as he approached the couch.

"Really stressful stuff. I gotta finish some things up though when I get upstairs." Clemens added.

"Aw, don't you wanna spend some time with me? Lets just talk for a few minutes at least." Ada patted the seat on the couch next to her with a welcoming smile.

"Alright, I can spare a few minutes. Especially since it's with a fine lady like you."

Ada internally rolled her eyes but managed to keep her grin. Clemens sat down next to her and looked her lovingly in the eyes.

"Did you ask your boss if I can come in, yet?" Ada asked.

Clemens' smile disappeared from his face. He let out a short sigh before responding nervously.

"Honey, I'm really not sure about that. We're working on...well, stuff that's not suppose to...be out to other people. Not yet, anyway. My boss wouldn't like that."

"What are you guys working on?" Ada seemed curious.

"Uh..."

"Come on, you're not scared of your boss, are you?" Ada teased Clemens.

"Oh, of course not! I'm not scared of anyone, you should know that. It's more of pride and honor in uh...my work. I take it _very_ seriously is all." Clemens tried to sound confident and firm, but Ada saw right through him.

"Uh-huh. I see." Ada replied, clearly unconvinced.

"So it's so big and important that you can't share it with anyone? Not even _me?_ " Ada continued to put an adequate amount of pressure on him.

"Ada...it's just that...well..." Clemens scratched his wrist nervously.

"Baby, listen." Ada placed her hand on Clemens' thigh gently.

"I feel something with you, a strong connection. Feelings that no one can ever take away from me. I trust you with my life. I trust you to stay with me for a very long time...perhaps even our entire lives. I'd tell you anything. I thought what we had was real. Apparently we're not there yet, I guess."

Ada lowered her head with a slight frown. Clemens quickly reacted to her last comment.

"No, no, no! Honey, it's not anything like that. I am there. _We_ are there. I feel the exact same way you do. I've never felt this way before around any woman. You know I'd tell you anything." Clemens spoke carefully.

Ada looked up and stared Clemens in the eyes. Slowly, a smile formed back on her face.

"John, just know that you don't have to keep anything away from me. Whatever is said between us stays between us."

Ada sighed deeply before patting his thigh gently.

"I'm sorry. I just...I just wonder what your days are like. Since we don't see each other as much as before and you're stressed out everyday. All I wanna do is get even closer to you and be that person you can vent and express their feelings to." Ada chuckled faintly.

"Forget it, I'll make dinner. You should get back to work and do whatever it is you do. I shouldn't bother you." Ada added and rose from the couch.

"Ada."

Clemens said softly. She slowly turned around and waited for him to say something.

"After I'm done, we'll talk. I'll tell you what I can, and tomorrow morning I'll ask Wesker if you're allowed to come and visit. I promise." Clemens slowly spoke.

"Thank you, hon."

Ada strolled over to Clemens and gave him a soft kiss on the lips with a seductive smirk afterwards. She gently started to caress his left cheek while making deep eye contact with him.

"Maybe if you're up for it we can do more than just 'talking'." Ada giggled softly and left Clemens dumbfounded.

"I'll go make dinner."

Ada concluded before walking out of the living room into the kitchen. Clemens was under her spell. It was only a matter of time before she would get everything she needed. Seemed like the job would be easier than she initially thought.


	3. 3: Confidential

**Chapter Three: Confidential**

On that same gloomy evening, Dr. Sanderson arrived home fairly early. Typically he'd arrive home well past midnight, but this time it was nearly eleven. Dr. Sanderson unlocked and opened his house door. He walked inside and approached the living room. There he saw his wife, Amanda Sanderson and an unknown man sitting on his couch. Amanda looked over at Sanderson with a surprised expression on her face. Her hand was all over the man's thigh, which Sanderson noticed. He stared at them both in silence.

"I-Uh! Hi, sweetheart!" Amanda greeted her husband nervously while she quickly placed both of her hands into her lap.

The trio went dead quiet. The awkwardness of the situation was overwhelmingly high. Eventually the silence was broken once the stranger next to Amanda cleared his throat loudly. The man stood up and flashed Sanderson a faint smile.

"Hello, there. Name's Steve."

Steve offered Dr. Sanderson a handshake. Of course, Sanderson didn't follow through with the greeting. Instead he looked Steve coldly in the eyes. Sanderson gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly. Sanderson felt a strong urge and temptation to literally bite Steve's throat out. His body was shaking, his breathing was out of control and his face felt like it was boiling.

"L-Listen, man. Nothing happened. I'm just a friend, alright? Met your...your wife at the library. We both love reading and we both love talking about...er, reading." Even Steve nearly scoffed at his own pathetic excuse.

Steve spoke with a considerable amount of caution. Steve peeked past his shoulder at Amanda. Rightfully so, her face was riddled with signs of distress and anxiety from the situation. Steve shifted his attention back to Sanderson and flashed another disingenuous smile.

"I'll go. Take care, bud."

Steve patted Sanderson's shoulder lightly and kicked his feet into motion as walked straight past Sanderson and quickly left the house. Sanderson took a long, intense glare at Amanda.

"S-So...Jeffrey..." Amanda twirled her hair anxiously.

"H-How was work today?" She asked insincerely and it was an obvious, desperate attempt to change the subject.

Dr. Sanderson started to walk towards Amanda slowly. Out of fear, she immediately hopped up from the couch and tried to keep her distance from Sanderson. Suddenly, he stopped. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. Sanderson's face gradually started to turn dull while his eyes opened one by one. Shortly after, he strolled past Amanda and made his way towards the basement door. The doctor took out a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He swung it open and stepped inside before slamming the door shut.

Sanderson flipped on the light switch to brighten up the room. Before him was a desk with tons of paper stacked and piled up on one another and many plants scattered around the place. Overall, the basement was a messy environment.

Dr. Sanderson pulled his chair back and sat down. He dragged himself and the chair forward closer to the desk. The papers in front of him were various amounts of research and notes he prepared for his work and personal side-projects. He had been so deeply invested and dedicated with his work that Sanderson had little time to spare in the outside world. He even stopped paying attention to his wife.

Most of the research were in preparation of a new special "experiment". It was was his entire world, his top priority. Like a masterpiece, like an art form, he crafted and painted it very delicately, very precisely and most of all, _very_ patiently and filled with the upmost compassion. It was only a matter of time before his masterpiece was ready to be unveiled to the world, but who would have the honor of being the first participant?

With the doctor being so sucked in and invested with his work, time flew. He spent well over an hour reviewing and making necessary modifications and revisions to his notes.

 _Creeeaak..._

His concentration came to an abrupt end by the sudden creaking sound upstairs. He quickly rose up from his chair and spun around and faced the stairway. Faint footsteps grew louder and louder down the steps.

Once the footsteps stopped at the bottom of the steps, it was revealed to be his wife. Amanda's arms were crossed in an insecure manner. She still looked a bit shook up from what had transpired earlier. She panned her head across the basement slowly with a worried look. Finally, her eyes met with Sanderson's. Amanda began to speak with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"H-Honey...I-I...What happened earlier...y-you're not mad, right? You know it was just a friend?" Amanda scratched her wrist.

Sanderson stood still like a statue and didn't bother to give her any form of a reply. This made Amanda feel even more unsettled.

"Please, Jeff. You know I'd never do _anything_ behind your back. I even respect you enough to stay away from you and this basement because I know you've been busy lately. Can we just talk about what happened?" Amanda implored Sanderson.

Her words failed miserably in attempts to provoke any kind of response from Sanderson. He had no indication of being upset or angry. Amanda knew that something was clearly off about him in that moment.

"You wanna eat at least? I made dinner while you were, uh, working. I made your favorite, too. Just how you like it." Amanda faintly grinned.

Sanderson rose his hand steadily and pointed to the stairs, sending a strong message that she had to leave. Amanda sighed deeply and frowned in disappointment. She turned around and made her way up the stairs. The sound of the door being shut filled the basement. Sanderson peeked over at his desk and formed a short smile. He sat back down and resumed his work. Perhaps finding his first "voluntary" participant in his experiment wouldn't be so difficult after all.

* * *

The next day, Clemens and Sanderson were in their office typing away on their computers. Clemens, as usual tried to spark up some conversation with Sanderson.

"Hey, doc. You feeling okay? You don't look yourself today."

Sanderson appeared exhausted. He had stayed up all night finalizing and perfecting his work. The doctor nodded slowly while continuing to type.

"Alright, then. I've been thinking about our work. You know, the project and whatnot. I've finally figured out how we can execute our plans easier while having great success." Clemens turned to Sanderson with a smile.

"But uh, between you and me?" Clemens leaned forward and spoke in a lower volume.

"I've came up with something. I've ran through some tests and quite frankly? It's _better_ than what anyone else here has ever cooked up. Not even Birkin, our top scientist can top it."

Sanderson stopped typing and peeked over at Clemens. Clemens grinned wider and nodded eagerly.

"Yup, you heard me. This can put us on the map. This can put us on top of Umbrella, my friend. Meet me over at my house, yeah?"

The doctor for the first time showed the slightest sign of being intrigued. He nodded in agreement.

"Great! I'll text you the address. But remember, don't tell _anyone._ Completely confidential, okay bud?" Clemens concluded before continuing his work.


	4. 4: Long Night

**Chapter Four: Long Night**

After counting each second, each minute, and each hour, work was finally over. Dr. Sanderson began to pack his things in his bag while Clemens shot up from his seat out of excitement like a small child going to the amusement park.

"Doc, you're gonna be fucking amazed, I'm telling you. It took all of my time, all of my knowledge and all of my energy put into this project. Umbrella will love it, the world will adore it, and we'll be considered Gods. Oh man, I wanna tell you right here, right now so badly. But you won't believe me. You just have to see it for yourself. Anyways, you ready?"

Sanderson finished packing up and zipped his bag. Suddenly, he looked up at his plant sitting on the desk. A smile formed on his face. Slowly and steadily, he raised his hand and moved it towards the plant and gave it a gentle, soothing, delicate brush. His smile grew wider and wider in pleasure of petting his plant. Clemens briefly expressed shock and confusion on his face, but quickly wiped it away. He cleared his throat loudly to get Sanderson's attention, which succeeded. The doctor stopped petting and his smile disappeared from his face altogether. He looked up at Clemens with a blank, dull look.

"I uh...I said are you ready?" Clemens repeated himself carefully.

Dr. Sanderson gave Clemens a cold, dirty look for a short moment that felt eternal. Finally, he nodded in agreement.

"Great! Uh, let's go then!" Clemens cheered in artificial enthusiasm.

Clemens began to walk out of the office area. Sanderson initially started to follow. However, he peeked back at his plant. His grin reappeared in satisfaction of having the plant in his presence. Sanderson brushed it softly and leaned closer towards it. The doctor closed his eyes and placed a passionate kiss on his most precious possession before leaving.

* * *

"Are you positive _about...all_ this?" A man over the phone asked Ada, who was still snooping around her boyfriend's files. She had a pile of the papers in front of her, which was scattered across all over his desk.

"Of course." Ada assured him confidently while she sported a devious smirk on her face.

"And I doubt he was lying. Sure, maybe some deceiving details here and there, but it comes pretty damn close. His words are almost identical to the files that I'm looking at." She continued while flipping through pages and pages worth of research.

"Did you record the conversation, Miss Wong?"

"Of course. Expect it in the morning. Your office, along with the actual files." Ada stacked the files neatly together and tossed them back into a folder.

"...You know what you must do now, right?" The man said in a quiet, devilish tone of voice.

"Tonight?" Ada leaned back in the chair with her legs crossed.

"Silently. I want evidence of it, too."

"Well, I was hoping to see what his office at work looked like. Still haven't seen it ye-."

"No, Miss Wong. We already have the intel we need, and I trust that you _will_ do this tonight. We're running out of time, the walls are closing in on us, so whatever you were planning, drop it. We _cannot_ risk this assignment."

Ada scoffed. "Tonight it is, then. It'll be my pleasure, you can count on that."

"See you in the morning, Wong." The man concluded before hanging up the phone.

 _"Fucking perfect."_ Ada thought in pure frustration. She wasn't the type to have her work cut off early, especially on a job big as this.

 _"Not enough time?"_ She shook her head in disbelief. But for now she had to focus and carry out a new assignment.

And it had to be tonight.

* * *

Clemens drove through the dark, lonely road with Sanderson in the passenger seat. They were almost at Clemens' place, roughly ten minutes to go. Clemens peeked over at Sanderson for a split second out of curiosity. He just sat there lifeless, quiet as a mouse, stared dead ahead.

Clemens spoke up after a couple minutes passed. "After we're done, I'll drive you home, alright doc?"

Sanderson simply grunted in response, as he usually did.

"Anyways, I'm curious about something doc. Do you...have any side projects? You know, uh..." Clemens paused to think about his next words. He scratched his head and sighed before continuing. "...uh, just...experimental stuff? Like, what are you interested in besides the assignment we have? Are you interested in...animals? Plants? Humans?"

Sanderson glared straight at Clemens without a word spoken. Clemens noticed his blank, dull look. He naturally replied with a chuckle.

"I'm just interested, is all. Besides, I won't judge. I had to do nasty stuff...stuff I'm not particularly proud of in order to get the 'right results' in both this assignment and my own personal projects. You can't progress without error, and you absolutely cannot progress without sacrifice, that includes your own morals...and perhaps your sanity." Clemens let out a hearty laugh at the last sentence.

"Yep, I sure lost mine during this long and hard process. But doc, when you see what I have in store for you, for _us,_ the company, the world...you'll see. This is going to benefit humanity and push our species to the next level." Clemens looked over at Sanderson for a couple of seconds with a wide grin before he returned his attention back on the road.

* * *

Later that evening, they arrived at Clemens' home. He parked the car in the driveway and looked over at Sanderson with an ecstatic facial expression.

"Are you ready?" Clemens asked eagerly.

Sanderson nodded slowly as he took off his seatbelt and opened the car door along with Clemens. The duo walked together up to the porch of the house. Clemens excitedly took out his keys and started to unlock the door. After he unlocked it, he put his keys away into his pocket. Clemens looked over at Sanderson.

"Confidential." Was all Clemens said before immediately opening his door. He stepped to the side to allow Sanderson in first.

"After you."

Sanderson kicked his feet to slow motion into the house. Clemens stepped in after the doctor and closed the door behind him, followed by a couple of locks.

The sound of footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs. Of course, it was revealed to be Ada. She approached Clemens and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hi, John! How was work today?" Ada greeted him nicely.

"Great, as always honey." Clemens replied gently. Ada noticed Sanderson staring at them in silence. She turned her attention to Clemens.

"And who's this?" Ada questioned Clemens softly.

"Ah, this is my colleague from the office. Dr. Jeffrey Sanderson." Clemens proudly introduced him to Ada.

"Uh-huh. Well, nice to meet you, doctor." Ada offered a handshake to Sanderson. He stared at her hand and then made long eye contact with her, which made things obviously quite uncomfortable. Ada dropped her hand to her side and smirked slightly.

"Right, then." Ada muttered.

"He's uh, not very 'social'." Clemens whispered to Ada.

Wong glared at Sanderson for a while before she directed her attention back to Clemens.

"Well, John. How about you and Sanderson take a seat on the couch? I'll fetch you gentlemen some water." Ada offered.

"No thanks, hon. We have serious business to discuss. I don't want to hold him up for too long."

"Come on, sweetie. I just want to get to know our guest is all. It'll only take a minute or two. Come on." Ada pleaded playfully.

"Alright, fine. Can't say no to you, anyways." Clemens chuckled and leaned in for a light kiss. Ada proceeded to then lead the two men to the couch in the living room.

"I'll fetch you two some water, just wait right here." Ada giggled innocently as she headed for the kitchen. Clemens looked over at Sanderson with a grin and spoke in a low, soft tone.

"Isn't she wonderful? I was hoping that...after we complete this assignment, I could finally propose to her. We're already _living_ together. I can't see her saying no. I'm just...so overwhelmed with excitement with everything." Clemens threw his head back and released a faint, joy filled sigh.

"Soon..." Clemens said under his breath.

Sanderson scanned and examined the room around him closely. Everything was neat, in order, comfortable. Perfectly decorated, everything was kept clean. But of course, there was one thing that immediately grabbed his attention. A beautiful plant placed on top of a cabinet on the far right side of the living room. His jaw dropped slightly, and everything around him faded. It was just so... _perfect_. It was an actual real, living, peaceful plant that could cause no harm.

 _Doc..._

 _Doc..._

"Doc."

Sanderson snapped out of his zombie-like state and focused his attention at Clemens.

"You...feeling okay?" Clemens asked Sanderson curiously. As always, he simply got a nod as a response.

"Alright. Just tell me if you need anything."

Sanderson made an uncomfortable face and held his stomach while he pointed upstairs. Clemens took that as a gesture to use the bathroom.

"Bathroom?" Clemens asked.

Sanderson nodded.

"Upstairs, down the hall on the left." Clemens responded.

Sanderson rose up from the couch and dragged his feet towards the stairs. He slowly marched his way up from the living room like a sloth. Clemens leaned back into the couch and looked straight ahead. He knew the night was going to be a long one.


	5. 5: Key to Happiness

**Chapter Five: Key to Happiness**

Sanderson lazily turned on the faucet and splashed water all over his roughed up face a few times and took a brief examination of himself through the mirror. All he saw was bored eyes, a lifeless face on a lifeless soul.

Until an idea breathed life back into his soul.

The doctor quickly dropped the bag on the floor and opened it up eagerly like an infant on Christmas morning.

He dug and dug deep into his bag until he reached the bottom of it. Sanderson pulled out a syringe and some drugs, all tightly sealed up in a zip lock bag. He was initially going to save it for home, but why wait? There's two perfectly good test subjects right here. Plus, it'd be less suspicious. If people realized his wife went missing, he'd be the first suspect. Clemens' ideas and plans couldn't compare to his. He no longer had any interest in them.

Tonight was finally going to be a dream come true.

A wish granted.

A _reality._

The thought of him finally finding the key to happiness made him grin ear to ear, like a little baby.

* * *

Ada pulled out two cups from the cabinet in the kitchen and placed them on the counter. She spoke to Clemens across the room.

"So, hon. We should talk."

Clemens, still faced away from the kitchen, raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? About what, Ada?" Clemens kicked his feet up and laid his head back.

Ada peeked past her shoulder to check on what he was doing. Once Ada saw she was in the clear, she was ready to execute.

"Well, you know. Us. The future." Ada spoke vaguely while simultaneously digging her hand into her back pocket and pulled out a couple of pills.

"What about it?" Clemens asked for clarification, still not focused on her direction.

Ada turned the faucet on and filled the cups with warm water. She glanced a final time at Clemens. Again, he wasn't paying her any mind. She smirked and slipped in the pills in each cup.

"You always say you want to raise a family together, right?" Ada said.

"Of course, sweetheart. You know you mean the world to me, and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you." Clemens replied romantically.

"When do you want to start?" Ada asked in a straight forward manner.

"We discussed about this Ada. I barely have enough time to spend with you right now with these assignments. Maybe once everything blows off and I'm finished, we can start talking more about it. But, I do look forward to it. Just don't want to be like Birkin from work. The guy has a child and spends little time with her because he just can't. Too much stuff going on. Don't want that to happen to you or the kid, you know?" Clemens said.

"I understand." Ada replied.

Ada carried the two cup out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Get up, lazy." Ada teased Clemens as she offered him a cup.

"Oh, thank you Ada." Clemens sat up and took the cup. He moved over to allow her to sit.

"I'll just leave this here for your friend when he gets back." Ada placed the cup on the table and sat down next to Clemens.

He took a big gulp out of the cup like a thirsty camel. Clemens coughed after swallowing the water.

"Babe, this water is pretty damn warm. Tasted a little...off, too." Clemens continued to cough.

"Really?" Ada asked curiously.

"Yeah. That was weird. Thanks, anyway." Clemens faintly smiled.

The two discussed things for a few minutes. The future, the assignments, and other topics. Wasted words to Ada and plans that held no meaning.

During the conversation, Clemens vomited abruptly a moderate amount on the floor. He collapsed from the couch and rested weakly on the floor. His chest felt like it was sent straight from hell.

Ada stood up casually and walked over the mess on the floor and approached Clemens.

"G-God..." Clemens gargled and gasped desperately for air.

His face was as red as a tomato, and he wheezed and wheezed, clinging onto his escaping life, all while his "lover" watched.

"A-Ad..." Clemens violently coughed before finishing his sentence.

Ada kneeled down to Clemens. They both made locked on eye contact with each other.

"It's nothing personal, really. What happened to you would've happened to anyone. Well, not just _anyone._ I needed you for my own personal assignment. I'm sorry." Ada coldly stated before she rose back up.

"A-...Ada...I loved...I love you..." Clemens' tears rolled down his eyes. Not so long after, he began to slowly take his last, short breaths.

Clemens might have been taken care of, but Ada knew there was still one more problem that she needed to deal with before she called it a day.

Ada eyed the staircase and moved towards it. She stealthily crept up the stairs and peeked down the dark, eerie feeling hallway. Without having to wonder where he could've been, she recalled Clemens giving Sanderson directions to the bathroom while she was in the kitchen. She sneaked forward with her sights on the bathroom down the hall.

Ada reached the bathroom door and fished into her side pocket for her small pocket knife.

A few deep, relaxed breaths was all it took.

In a haste motion, she swung the door open and charged in.

To her surprise, he was nowhere to be found.

But she was.

With a swift and sudden stab from the syringe and into her neck, she dropped the knife and shouted in pain. Sanderson wrapped his arms around her neck and attempted to strangle her. The duo combated for survival like animals in the wild for what felt like a lifetime. Ada pushed her body weight into him and forced him against a sturdy cabinet, and then into a couple of shelves that instantaneously hit the floor hard.

After the slams against the objects, it weakened Sanderson enough to allow Ada to break free from his grip. She lunged for her pocket knife and viciously swiped at him. The knife sliced across his face and caused him to stumble around and hit the floor. Sanderson groaned angrily on the ground. Just as he got on his knees to recollect himself, Ada fiercely stabbed him in the back and savagely stomped the knife in, forcing him back down. He let out a blood curdling cry in intense pain.

Ada was ready to finish him off.

Then the drugs unexpectedly took effect. She felt nauseous and extreme dizziness. Ada shambled backwards and collapsed with her head bouncing off the floor hard. A small pool of her own blood was the last thing she saw before she entered an unconscious state.


	6. 6: Crimson Red

**Chapter Six: Crimson Red**

The dream seemed so perfect in his head. And so, so easy.

Sanderson continued to wince and whine like an injured little puppy while he laid on the floor helplessly. Eventually, he managed to find a way to muster enough strength to get back on his feet and lean against a wall for support. He began to move his hands towards his back to reach for the knife, and once he had a grip on it, he inhaled deeply, gritted his teeth, and steadily pulled it out of his back. After it was completely out of his back, he yelled in pain.

Blood was rushing out of his back, blood was dripping from his face, and he felt like his heart tried to pound a hole into his chest. He hadn't endured that much pain in such a long time. Sanderson glanced over at Ada's unconscious body. Her head was practically drowned in her own pool of blood from the impact. The doctor shambled closer to her body.

Through all of the pain, grunting and wincing, he was able to kneel down to Ada Sanderson checked her pulse. Fortunately for him and his project, she was still alive. However, he knew that they both needed some sort of medical attention to stop the bleeding. Dr. Sanderson pocketed the bloody knife and released pain filled groans as he rose up from his crouched position. He searched a few cabinets in the bathroom and discovered some medicine and bandages. The doctor snatched the medical items and began to treat both of their wounds.

* * *

"Hon, did you hear that?"

A woman looked out through the window and eyed directly at her neighbor's house, Clemens'. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her husband approaching.

"Yeah, I...I thought I heard _something_. Sounded odd." The husband replied while he peeked through the window as well. "Where'd it come from anyway?"

"The nice couple's home. I heard that woman, Ada and then another man...but it wasn't John's voice. I think something's wrong, they're never this loud. Especially like that." She said in a worried tone.

"... _Fuck_..." He muttered under his breath before he stepped away.

"Can you see if they're okay, Michael?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Susan. Probably watching a movie or something and it got a little loud. It happens. Speaking of a movie, that's what I'm gonna go do right now. Anything on your mind?" Michael asked while he walked away. She followed him out of the living room.

"Michael, I'm serious. I heard _Ada_ _'s_ voice! I don't know her too well, but from what I've seen, she isn't that vocal. If you weren't home and they heard me or Katie yelling like that, you'd want them to check on us! Just please, knock on their door or something." Susan implored.

Michael sighed and faced her. He was never really fond of the couple next door. They always came off as fake and suspicious, especially Ada. But his wife had a point. Michael _would_ want his family to be safe.

"Alright, dear. I'll go real quick. Stay with Katie upstairs. Don't bring her anywhere near the downstairs, got it?" Michael sternly stated. Susan nodded and gave him a soft kiss.

"Be careful." Susan said.

Michael placed both of his hands on Susan's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "And...if _anything_ happens, you know where the gun is."

Susan nodded once again.

"Alright. Stay with Katie. I'll be back as soon as possible, won't take long." Michael assured her.

Susan caressed Michael's cheek and followed it up with another soft kiss. She walked to the top of the stairs and glanced over at Michael. He grabbed his house keys and turned back to Susan. Michael faintly smiled and walked out of the house.

* * *

A moment later, Michael reached Clemens' home and stepped up on the porch. He took a deep breath and gave his hands a quick shake before he rang the bell.

 _Ding-dong._

Sanderson shot up from the floor in a split second after the sound. His heart pounded like a drum, his knees grew weak. His nerves were ready to get the better of him, but he was able to recompose.

 _Ding-dong._

Sanderson limped out of the bathroom in a briskly fashion and went straight into the hallway. He spotted their dark bedroom to his right and rushed inside. Sanderson picked a dark corner to hide in and pulled out his knife. Thoughts raced in his mind. Who could it be? It couldn't have been Clemens. He heard the commotion downstairs. Maybe it's just an expected delivery.

Maybe family or friends.

... _Or the police._

The thought of his plans possibly being breached made him gulp in worriedness. His shirt was drenched in all of his sweat and blood, and his body at that point felt shaky.

 _Diiiing-dong._

Michael's eyebrow raised and his curiosity gradually formed on the situation. He knew something was up. Michael stepped away from the porch and swiftly patrolled the windows on each side of the house. He peeked into one of the windows that gave him a view of the living room. He went cold, motionless. Dead silent. Michael couldn't believe what he saw. John Clemens had his face buried into the floor. Could he...be? It felt like a movie. In fact, it felt beyond even that. It was completely surreal. It couldn't be happening.

"Ada!" Michael whispered to himself in a raised tone, putting all of his thoughts to an immediate halt. Michael rushed over to the house door and attempted to bust down the door by slamming himself forcefully into it, shoulder first.

"Come on..." Michael muttered.

 _Bam._

"Come on!" Michael said angrily.

 _Bam._

Sanderson held his knife closer to himself, practically hugging it. His breathing started to go out of control.

"Dammit, come _on!_ " Michael growled through his gritted teeth. He stood back and delivered a vigorous kick to the door. It swung wide open for Michael. In front of him was Clemens' corpse in the middle of the living room. Michael got closer to his lifeless body and examined him.

" _Doesn't really look like it was much of a struggle."_ Michael thought to himself. He directed his attention to the stairs ahead of him and cautiously moved up the steps. Michael held his breath and kept his hands clenched. He felt prepared for anything to happen. Almost anything.

Step after step, one at a time, it all felt like an eternity. The long march to Hell had only officially begun once he got to the top of the steps. The hallway seemed pitch black, until the bathroom straight down illuminated his path. Michael saw Ada's unconscious body. He took a deep breath and advanced carefully towards the bathroom ahead of him. Step after step, one at a time, it all felt like an _eternity._ As he got closer and closer, he breathed more erratically. Michael passed the bedroom and remained on his path to the light. Finally, he reached the bathroom and lowered himself to Ada.

Michael examined her and the bathroom. It was all covered in blood, cabinets torn open, and Ada's head was wrapped in bandages.

" _What the hell happened here?"_ Michael thought to himself once again.

 _Creeaaak._

Michael looked over his shoulder and all he saw was the bloodied figure with a crimson red painted knife in his hand. Sanderson lunged over towards Michael, but Michael retaliated with a strong tackle that sent them both down onto the floor. Sanderson lost grip of his knife and dropped it right above him. The men wrestled and struggled for the knife. Sanderson tried to claw and claw at his face, but Michael delivered fierce strikes to Sanderson's jaw with his right hand. It left the doctor stunned and even more bloodied up from the brutal hits. Michael thrusted himself over Sanderson for the knife. His attempt failed however after a desperate knee to the groin by Sanderson. This forced Michael to roll over off of the doctor and groan in pain.

"F-Fuck!" Michael cried out. Sanderson reached for the knife and successfully grasped it. He looked over his shoulder and saw Michael trying to recover. Michael gripped on the shower curtains and used them as support to pull himself up from the ground. Before he was able to get off the floor, Sanderson hid the knife under his arm. Michael stumbled over towards Sanderson and stomped on him several times.

"Goddammit!" Michael shouted out while beating Sanderson down.

"Lot of _fucking_ nerve!" Michael lowered himself down and grabbed Sanderson by his shirt and sent left hooks to his head.

"I'm gonna rip your damn head off you son of a bi-!"

The punches abruptly stopped.

Blood started to spill.

Michael's face turned red. His eyes looked like it was ready to pop out of his head at any second. His face looked dull and weak. Sanderson grinned widely and stared Michael into his eyes as he fell backwards onto the floor. The doctor yanked the blade out of Michael's groin and he began to violently stab his stomach and chest, all while manically chuckling. He ended it off with a swift slice of the throat. Michael gargled intensely as the blood spurted out of him like a water fountain. Life in Michael's eyes drained out very slowly before Sanderson.

And he enjoyed every second of it.


	7. 7: Investigation

**Chapter Seven: Investigation**

Sanderson kneeled before Michael's red, lifeless corpse. Sanderson was fully coated in Michael's blood. The blood on his face was almost like a mask to Sanderson. He took the moment to take a breather and reflect on everything that just transpired.

The plan was suppose to be simple. Retrieve a subject, take them to his lab, and finally let his experiment go underway. Instead he was left with two dead bodies, an unconscious woman, and a lot of mess and commotion that could potentially have the police investigate anytime soon. Everyone has a bad day, right?

The odds were heavily stacked against Sanderson. But he knew he was at a point of no return, and if he wanted to make his fantasy become a reality, he would have to move, and fast. Dr. Sanderson eventually caught enough breath to rise to his feet. He stumbled towards his bag on the bathroom floor and dug inside of it. He pulled out some tough rope and duct tape. Sanderson glanced over at Ada's body and moved closer towards her. He checked her pulse and was pleased to find out that Wong was still alive. Sanderson ripped some tape and placed it over Ada's mouth and picked up the rope beside him. He tied Ada's wrists behind her back, and then proceeded to work on tying her ankles together.

Sanderson inhaled deeply before lowering himself. He picked her up from the floor and carried Ada over his shoulders. Sanderson kneeled down and picked up his bag from the floor and exited the bathroom and entered the dark hallway.

Dr. Sanderson moved down the stairs with great caution. Each step felt like a century to him. Before him was John's dead body and the front door, which was wide open. Sanderson dropped Ada down and shambled towards Clemens' body. He inspected Clemens for his car keys. He patted down on his shirt pockets and felt nothing, until he moved further down on his pants. On the right side of his pants, he felt some keys and eagerly fished them out of his pockets. Sanderson quickly shoved the keys in his own pockets and threw Ada back over his shoulder and promptly exited the house, leaving behind him a house of horrors.

He pulled out the car keys and unlocked John's vehicle. Sanderson with his left hand lifted the trunk open and stuffed Ada inside. Immediately after, he shut the trunk and got inside the driver seat.

Sanderson's heart raced like riled up horses. His hands were so jittery he couldn't even properly fit the keys into the ignition. He soon got control of himself and started up the car. And after reversing out of the driveway and down into the street, he was gone.

Just like that. The first stage was completed. It took a bloodbath to capture a "participant", but it was well worth it! Sanderson couldn't contain himself any longer and released a child like cheer. It gradually upgraded to screams and then eventually shrieks. Loud shrieks of his excitement filled the car. He went absolutely mad. Tears rolled down his cheeks and everything. Sanderson stopped after a while and reminded himself not to get too far ahead of himself and celebrate prematurely. The plan was not finished. Not even close.

That was just the easy part.

* * *

It was late, nearly approached midnight. The slow and uneventful first shift of a young man's police career was finally coming to an end. Leon S. Kennedy softly sighed as he gazed out of the passenger window. Lieutenant Marvin Branagh was in the driver's side and accompanied Leon in his first patrol. Marvin took a quick glance over at Leon.

"You alright there, son?"

Leon regained focus after momentarily daydreaming and directed his attention to Marvin.

"Yes, I'm alright, sir. Just been a long night." Leon replied.

Marvin smirked and nodded in agreement.

"It's been a long night indeed. Quiet, too. But that's just your typical evening when you're around these parts of Raccoon City. Hope you didn't come into this job expecting to be some sort of action hero." Marvin and Leon chuckled.

"No, sir, course not."

"Good. Most young men your age are always too eager. They always want to find an excuse to shoot something, _anything._ Unfortunately for those young men, they're also usually the ones to lose their lives first because of reckless, stupid decisions." Marvin shook his head briefly and continued. "Victor Billups. He was a good kid and young, just like you. It all happened about fifteen years ago."

Leon sat up and listened closely to Marvin's story.

"It was his first day, and I was his first partner. Victor like any other rookie was excited. Excited about finally graduating and becoming a police officer, years and years after pursuing their dreams. The thing about this particular kid was that...he was _too_ excited. Focused on more of the...eventful bits. The chasing, the shooting, all that. Almost glorified it. Then...well...we got radioed in and we were informed of an ongoing robbery at some convenience store. I turn on the siren and speed down the street like a bat out of hell. We reach the store and instead of forming a gameplan, Victor rushed in. Just rushed right in. He ignored everything he was ever taught in the academy and charged straight into the action. Later that night, he was carried out of the store with eighteen holes in him and sent six feet under." Marvin carried a depressing look on his face.

"I just really, _really_ hope that you don't have that same mindset. You're here to protect and serve the citizens at all costs, even if it's your life. There's nothing exciting or fun about it, it's just necessary and something you'll have to do." Marvin said.

Leon awkwardly stayed quiet for a short moment. He looked over at Marvin and managed to respond.

"I understand, sir. You don't have to worry. I'm fully aware of the...unfortunate cases and events that can happen while on the job. If I knew I wasn't prepared for this, I wouldn't have pursued this career. Sorry to hear about Victor, sir."

"Ah, I'm not worried. I know you'll do just fine." Marvin faintly smiled at Leon.

Marvin made a smooth right turn into the next street and continued straight ahead.

"Alright, just one more patrol around the neighborhood and we should be about done here." He nodded to Leon.

"Sounds good, sir." Leon said before he glared out the window.

Only minutes later, their radio went off. They were informed of two murders in a couple's home just blocks away.

"Shit! Get ready, Kennedy. Looks like our evening ain't done yet." Marvin said before turning on the sirens and raced down the dark, empty street.

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

Several cop cars were on the scene and police tape was already being set up around the house. Susan made her desperate attempts to enter the house, but was held back by Leon and Marvin She then dropped to her knees on the grass and sobbed loudly. Leon kneeled down to speak with her.

"I-It's al-all my fault! Why did I-!" Susan continued to weep.

"It's okay, miss. We'll get to the bottom of this. But for right now, you need to stay away from the scene so we can all investigate, okay?" Leon reassured her.

"It's all my fault...it's a-all my fault! It's all my _fucking_ fault!" Susan painfully repeated. Marvin moved in closer and kneeled down as well.

"We promise, we _will_ bring the bastard who did this to justice. But ma'am..." Susan lowered her head and strayed it into a different direction. Marvin placed his hand on her shoulder to regain her attention. Her tear filled eyes made contact with his.

"Ma'am... we _need_ to know some things, okay? We'll have some officers ask you some questions. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but we need everything that we can get to find the monster who did this. Okay?" Marvin firmly stated, which Susan nodded immediately after. Marvin brought over two officers and had them escort Susan to her home to question her. Marvin sighed and faced Leon.

"Jesus...alright, let's see what we're dealing with here." Marvin said.

The duo entered the house and was instantly greeted with Clemens' dead corpse. Three officers gathered around his body. One of them looked up and saw the two approach.

"Lieutenant Branagh, sir! There's two bodies found in this house. We're handling this one, John Clemens right now, but Detective Evans may need your guys' assistance upstairs in the bathroom. We'll fill you in on what we can find on this floor as well, sir."

"Alright. Carry on, gentlemen." Marvin replied. He gestured Leon to follow and the two rushed up the stairs.

Leon had a disgusted look on his face once they reached to the top of the stairs. He covered his nose and coughed.

"Jesus...that smell!" Leon groaned.

Marvin saw a blood trail on the floor leading to the bathroom. He saw Detective Evans inside investigating, and next to him was the bloodied up corpse of Michael.

Detective Evans peeked over his shoulder and saw the two approaching.

"Branagh, hello sir." Evans looked at Leon with a curious look. "And you are...?"

"Leon Kennedy." Leon replied.

"Ah, yes. The new guy. Anyways, let's not waste much time. You guys won't believe what I found."

* * *

 _Screeeech..._

The car came to a full stop and the engine was turned off. Sanderson took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He popped the trunk open and grabbed his bag and Ada. With his bag in one hand and Ada over his shoulder, he shut the trunk and walked away from the car and moved straight ahead.

Before him was a house with a haunting and abandoned look. It was lonely and deep into the dark woods. Sanderson unlocked the house door and stepped inside. He slammed the door shut afterwards.


	8. 8: Alone, Lost, and Isolated

**Chapter Eight: Alone, Lost, and Isolated**

 _...Whoosh...  
_ Her eyes began to open slowly, one by one.

Ada's vision was blurry and weak momentarily, but she didn't need to see clearly to understand what was going on. She immediately realized that she was hanging only a few inches off the ground with rope around her wrists. She tried to move her hands and wrists around but they were tightly secured. Ada scoffed followed by a slight smirk. This wasn't her first rodeo after all.

Ada inhaled deeply and relaxed her muscles.  
Slowly her eyes closed.  
Very gradually, her legs elevated until it reached close in on her face and her heels met her hands' level.

She gave one of her heels a few good tugs until finally it was yanked out. Ada lowered her legs back towards the floor and she pushed a button on the side of the heel.

 _Shing!_

The knife was ejected and from there, Ada was able to cut herself free.

Ada chuckled quietly and shook her head in disbelief.

 _Amateur..._

She slowly moved around in the pitch black, mysterious room with the knife in her hand. Fortunately, she found a flashlight on a table. She powered it on and shined it all over. The room was a complete _mess_. Spider webs, rat feces scattered all over the floor. Ada was able to hear some rats and cockroaches rushing away whenever the light was near them. The room itself contained mostly rusty tools and a few chainsaws hanging on the wall next to her.

Straight ahead of Ada was a door. She cautiously walked closer and closer towards the door until she finally reached it. She twisted the knob very slowly and to her surprise, Dr. Sanderson left it unlocked! Ada opened the door and she stepped out of the room.

She shined the flashlight down the left and right side of the dark and nasty hallway. No sign of the doctor anywhere.

Ada made a haste decision to go down the hallway on the right. The walk seemed endless with her being forced to travel through the hallway slowly, but eventually she made it to a staircase. She aimed the flashlight at the stairs and it was even more disgusting. It was covered in more webs, blood, and other mysterious fluids stained on the old wooden stairs.

 _Perfect day to wear these nice heels._

Ada sarcastically thought to herself as she crept up the stairs. Unfortunately for her, the stairs kept creaking and creaking. She wasn't going to let the noise stop her, however. Before she knew it, she was finally face to face with a door, although once again, it was worn out looking.

Ada reluctantly put her ear to the filthy door. She kept her ear to the door for about twenty or so seconds without hearing anything. Ada opened the door slightly and looked around. There was only a wall to her left, but to her right she discovered an empty hallway leading to the front door out of the house. She noticed that the curtains on the windows were shut. It was still dark and quiet in the house, so she remained stealth. Ada moved closer and closer to the front door. Every step she took, she grew more and more anxious to leave the house. Her nerves overall was a bit harder to relax than usual as well.

At last, Ada reached the front door and turned the door's many locks and opened it. Ada carefully shut the front door and turned around to be immediately greeted with a sudden, blinding headlight from a vehicle. Before her was two cars, with one of them being the only one on. The headlights turned off and the engine did as well. The car door swung open and a man stepped out of the car. Ada shined the flashlight on the figure. The mysterious man seemed to be on the shorter and smaller side, standing at only 5'3" and looked like he couldn't have weighed more than 120 lbs. He stood beside his car and stared at Ada Wong.

"Hello there, ma'am." The man finally spoke up.

Ada didn't reply.

"Mind turning that fucking flashlight off?" He spoke in a more hostile tone.

Ada complied and turned off the flashlight. The man took what seemed to be a sigh of relief and grinned widely.

"Thank you kindly, ma'am. Now, what are you doing here? Lost, are ya?"

"Something like that." Ada replied in her usual snarky fashion.

The man simultaneously laughed and pulled out a revolver from his back pocket. He aimed it at Ada.

"You need to get back where you belong? I can help with that. Turn your sweet ass around and get back inside, bitch." He spoke in an aggressive, chilling manner. Ada, of course, didn't feel threatened. After all, this really wasn't her first rodeo.

The door behind her suddenly swung open and it was followed by the sound of a chainsaw revving up. Ada looked behind her and saw that it was Dr. Sanderson. She also felt the cold, steel barrel of the revolver against her head.

"Drop the fucking knife." The man ordered Ada.

Ada hesitantly dropped the knife and flashlight from both of her hands. She figured the most the duo wanted was answers anyway. Ada wasn't eager in getting herself killed in a no win situation.

Dr. Sanderson raised the chainsaw in front of Ada's face while his accomplice laughed manically.

"I beg you to fucking try something, bitch. Trust me, it won't be cute." The man continued to laugh. "Now, move it!" The man waved at Dr. Sanderson to move out of the way and he leads Ada inside of the house with the gun still planted on her temple.

"Jeffrey, hit the fucking lights!" The man excitedly yelled out.

Dr. Sanderson flipped the light switch and the lights began flickering momentarily, but eventually it all came on. The house was a complete disaster. Beer cans, rats, some mysterious meat was left on the floor in the kitchen with flies all over it, and dried blood stains was splattered all over the walls. Ada came to the realization that this wasn't a typical "interrogation". Her heart started racing and she began to sweat. Although Ada didn't like to admit it, she felt afraid of the duo.

"Jeffrey, you wouldn't mind leading us back to her home, would you?" His accomplice snickered. Dr. Sanderson, with the chainsaw still in hand, led them down the dark, horrific staircase.

"Watch your step, lady. Don't wanna split your head again, I see." He laughed louder into her ear while they slowly stepped down each stair carefully.

"You sick fucks with Umbrella?" Ada questioned them.

"That's none of your concern. All you need to know is that you're in our care now." The man chuckled loudly.

"Who are you?! Who the fuck are you with?!" Ada started to resist but was quickly smacked in the head by his revolver.

"Dear, you can call me Alex. Just relax and stay calm...nothin' gonna happen to you. Not yet, anyway." Alex giggled devilishly.

They got off the staircase and made their way down the hallway. Dr. Sanderson led them through the dark hallway while Alex continued to toy with Ada, occasionally pulling her hair and shouting into her ear. After walking down the gritty hallway, Dr. Sanderson unlocked and opened a door. It wasn't the same room she awakened in. It was completely empty, dark, and cold. Alex shoved Ada inside the room and blew raspberries at her and jumped around. Alex finally let out a loud laughter.

"Welcome to your new home. You'll be fed and cleaned up everyday for a while. You'll also get your new clothes shortly. You'll be let out when it's time." Alex said.

"Wait...what do you need to know? I'll tell you anything you need to know, alright?" Ada said. She knew the money was coming in regardless, so she didn't care about her ties with her boss being cut.

"We don't need to know anything. What _you_ need to know though is that your uh...'voluntary surgery' is being put together at the moment." Alex replied with a grin.

"The fuck does that mean? What are you planning?" Ada questioned Alex.

"You don't need to fucking know, bitch! Alright?! Shut the hell up before I take your goddamn tongue! That shit don't need to wait." Alex snapped at Ada.

Ada stayed quiet and stared Alex down.

 _I'll cut your throat, you fucker. Just wait..._

Ada angrily thought to herself.

"We're all good, then? Great. See you soon!" Alex cackled manically as he slammed the door shut, followed by a loud locking sound.

And just like that, Ada's nightmare has only just begun. She was left by herself in the cold, dark, quiet room for what felt like an eternity. She was alone, lost, and isolated from the world, and the only thing she had left at that gloomy moment was herself.

And she was fine with that.


	9. 9: Cherry

**Chapter Nine: Cherry**

Two long, painful, and horrifying hours of investigation at the Clemens' house passed and Leon wondered how will he ever get used to the kind of violence he's witnessed on the crime scene. Luckily for the officers, they were left with an adequate amount of evidence, including fingerprints, blood, and drugs. As the investigation started to wrap up, Leon sat down on the lawn outside and buried his face in his hands. Marvin exited the house and spotted the young man sitting alone. Marvin let out a soft sigh and approached Leon. He sat down beside him and nudged Leon.

"You okay, kid?" Marvin asked softly.

"It's just so fucked up." Despite Leon being in a stunned and shocked state, he still managed to catch himself. "Messed up, I mean. Sorry, sir."

Hearing that from Leon made Marvin feel even more sorry for Leon. His innocence truly seemed one of a kind in the world they live in.

"It's okay, Leon. But, that's just the reality of this job. You'll tough it out. You're a strong kid, don't let this get to your head. In fact, I'm very proud of you. You handled the situation very, _very_ maturely and professionally. You controlled your emotions for the most part and you looked unfazed on the scene. _That's_ what being a police officer is about. Don't ever forget that." Marvin reassured Leon. Leon looked up at Marvin and nodded.

"Yes, sir." Leon replied. Marvin patted Leon on the back before standing up.

"Come on, let's go." Marvin said. Leon rose up and the two made their way to their cruiser. On their way back to the vehicle, Detective Evans waved a baggie to Marvin.

"We'll take the knife and other things back to the station, Lieutenant Branagh." Detective Evans said.

"Alright, Evans. Contact me if there's any new information."

"I will. Have a nice night, gentlemen. Thank you." Detective Evans said before departing. Marvin and Leon climbed into their car and drove off down the road.

"Right, then. We'll drive to the station and get changed. After that, I'll drive you back home. Fine with you?" Marvin glanced at Leon with a friendly smile, which Leon instinctively reciprocated with a smile back.

"Sounds good, sir. Thank you."

Marvin cleared his throat and scratched the stubble on his face.

"Y'know, this is a peaceful neighborhood. I know the city is crazy, but this particular area is normally...calm. Most we deal with is noise complaints from kids having their little house parties." Marvin chuckled as he shook his head. He continued, "I can't believe it, son. Even after all these years in the force, I still wonder how someone can do that to another human being, regardless of the motive. Usually it's over money, jealousy, all that shit. Really shows you how barbaric some people are in the world. It's sad, really." Marvin sighed disappointedly and continued to shake his head. Leon looked out the window and shrugged.

"I don't know how either, sir."

"Well, let's brighten the mood a bit. I've been meaning to ask you, Leon. What made you choose this job?" Marvin asked.

Leon looked over at Marvin and faintly smirked. He sat up in his seat and rested his hand on the right side of his face.

"I've always wanted to be a police officer, sir. It was my father who inspired me. I really looked up to him. Heh, _still_ do actually." Leon smiled and stared outside the window and resumed speaking, "He was well known in our old town. I remember...my mom read to me all these amazing things he did for people in our community in the newspaper. One story in particular I remember is when he talked a man out of killing himself off-duty."

"Really?" Marvin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. The guy had just been divorced and he wasn't taking it well. He would've been found in the bottom of a river if it wasn't for my dad. I guess that's really what motivated me to become an officer. Being an officer sounded like a great way to help and support people in tough times, and I guess I liked the sound of that." Leon turned to Marvin and continued, "I wanna...do good, sir. I wanna make him proud. So...yeah, I suppose that's what really influenced me to pursue this." Leon concluded.

"What happened to your father if you don't mind me asking?" Marvin asked as respectfully and considerate as he possibly could.

"I...don't know what _exactly_ happened. My last memory of him was when he gave me his watch and told me he had to 'handle business', and that he'll 'be back soon'. Mom and I never saw him again. I don't even remember how old I was when this happened. Maybe...five? Six? Dunno. Soon after, we moved into Raccoon City. For years I've kept asking my mom what happened to him, and she never gave me a clear answer." Leon responded in a more upsetting tone.

"That's rough...I'm sorry, Leon. I really am. I hope he's still out there." Marvin said.

"Yeah. I hope so too, sir." Leon nodded.

"Maybe one day even reunite. I mean, you never know. God works in mysterious ways." Marvin tried to comfort Leon.

"Maybe." Leon replied.

Marvin always saw Leon as an innocent young man, but the conversation ultimately made him feel sorry for him. In addition to that, it made Marvin respect Leon even more. Throughout all the rookie cops he's encountered with, Leon seemed the most genuine and honest. Marvin saw nothing but positive things for Leon in the future. The two however sat in complete silence for the rest of the trip back to the police station.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

Marvin parked their police cruiser into the garage of the police station and looked over at Leon.

"Okay, Leon. Let's get changed quick so I can drive you home."

"Yes, sir. It won't take me long." Leon said.

The duo stepped out of the car and pressed for the elevator. The elevator came down almost instantly and took them to the main floor. After departing from the elevator, they took a left and entered their locker room.

The men quickly hung up their police uniforms and put on their normal clothes. Marvin wore black boots, black slacks, and a beige long overcoat. Leon on the other hand dressed considerably much more youthful, sporting ripped jeans, sneakers, and a black leather jacket.

They finished up in the locker room and exited together. Marvin pressed for the elevator and rubbed his eyes.

"Jesus, I can't wait 'til the night's over." Marvin sighed.

"It's been a long night, sir." Leon nodded.

"You see, you're lucky you're so damn young. When you have a wife and kid, work's _never_ over. You'll see what I mean one day." Marvin and Leon shared a laugh. Marvin continued, "So, my advice to you is enjoy it."

"I definitely will." Leon laughed.

The elevator eventually arrived and the two stepped on and pressed for the lobby. After being brought down to the lobby, they headed for the front door and went outside.

"Come. My car's just around the corner." Marvin directed Leon down the sidewalk.

While the two walked, they both spotted a young brunette woman in a red jacket on a parked motorcycle. She looked to be around Leon's age. The woman eyed the duo and waved them over.

"Excuse me! Over here!" She called out.

Marvin and Leon approached the woman and Leon greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hey, miss. Need anything?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, I'm a _bit_ lost. Not from here. You know where I can find the nearest hotel?"

"Uh, yeah." Leon pointed down the street and spoke gently, "Uh...go down the road there until the next intersection, make a left, continue down that road until another intersection and make a right. There should be a hotel on the same side of the street."

"Thanks a lot! Nice jacket, by the way. Looks really good on you." The woman giggled as she brushed her hair and Leon awkwardly chuckled along. Marvin stood in the background snickering softly.

"Uh...y-you too?" Leon grinned awkwardly and his face turned red instantly, which the woman noticed and laughed for a brief second.

"Thank you! Sorry for holding you up. Bye!" The woman waved at Leon before starting the motorcycle and riding off down the street. Marvin came up behind Leon and patted him on the shoulder.

"Real smooth. I can tell you're a ladies man." Marvin teased Leon and Leon rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go." Marvin said as he led Leon back to his car.

After they entered the vehicle, Marvin put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. Marvin put the car in drive and drove down the street. Leon, still embarrassed by his shameful efforts, sighed and facepalmed.

"I'm just awful with women, sir." Leon embarrassedly chuckled.

"It's okay, son. You're young, anyway. You've got plenty of time to learn." Marvin reassured Leon.

"She was really cute too." Leon threw his head back and groaned loudly. "I should've said something! I'm so lame, I always do this. I just freeze up when talking to a girl, I don't know why."

"Probably just nervous. Listen, part of being a man in life is identifying the problem and solving it. I did the first step for you; you're nervous when talking to women. How do you overcome it?" Marvin asked. Leon thought about it for a moment and looked at Marvin.

"Uh...I dunno."

"Of course you do. You're a smart kid. Come on, Leon. How do you overcome it?" Marvin questioned Leon.

Leon continued thinking until finally coming up with an answer, "Experience?"

"There you go! See, wasn't that hard. In fact, that was probably the first answer in your mind, wasn't it?" Marvin asked eagerly.

"Yeah...Yeah, it was actually." Leon laughed.

"Sometimes the answer to a problem is right there, right in front of you. Overthinking can overshadow a simple, yet effective solution. But yeah, Leon. Just talk more, that's all. If you're scared all the time, you'll never get anything done. Just keep that in mind, okay?" Marvin told Leon, which he immediately nodded to.

"Yes, sir."

"Right. Where's your house again?"

"On 117th street." Leon replied.

"Got ya, I know where that is." Marvin hit the turning signal going left and drove down the road.

* * *

 _Bang, bang, bang!_

The loud, ear piercing impact on the door woke Ada up and immediately sent her heart racing.

"It's time for supper, pretty lady!" Alex screamed excitedly. The door swung open and Ada was greeted with a big, booming, bright light behind Alex. Dr. Sanderson was by his side holding a tray. Dr. Sanderson shuffled towards Ada, who was still sitting on the grimy, cold floor. Dr. Sanderson dropped the tray carelessly in front of Ada. She moved closer to the tray and saw there was a big bowl of curdled and rotten looking stew with an unknown meat dumped in it along with an aggressive stench. Beside it was another bowl of brown, dirty, stagnant water. Ada felt like vomiting at the sight and smell of "dinner".

"Eat up, girly girl! Don't let this food go to waste! Think of all the starving children in Africa who would kill for Jeffrey's famous stew!"

Alex maniacally cackled and hopped around and clapped like a seal. Ada, infuriated, slowly rose her head and looked Alex in the eyes. Her jaw was clenched and her fists were balled up. In a sudden and quick motion, she violently backhanded the bowls away from her, spilling the rotten food and water. Alex's happy cheers slowly winded down and he gazed upon Ada and the mess she had made all over the floor. It was written all over his face that he was greatly hurt and offended.

"You...f-fucking..." Alex looked down at Ada and released a vigorous roar, "...bitch!" Alex rushed over to Ada and delivered a hard, swift kick to her face. Ada collapsed completely on the floor and laid on her side. Alex stared her down while she moaned and groaned on the ground. Alex quickly ran over to Ada and unleashed many kicks and stomps of fury to her. Ada laid defenseless on the ground as he continued to stomp and stomp and stomp. At that moment, he completely blacked out and didn't want to stop until her face looked like a popped cherry. Dr. Sanderson worriedly watched the violent beatdown. His knees were trembling and his hands were shaking. He was watching his dream being crushed before his very eyes. The doctor jumped into action and pulled Alex off of Ada and held him back tightly.

"You fucking bitch! You ungrateful, spoiled, worthless bitch! How _dare_ you?!" Alex violently roared at Ada with tears coming down his face. Alex looked up at Dr. Sanderson and shook him off. "Get off of me, goddamn you!" Dr. Sanderson released his grip on Alex and immediately got shoved away. The doctor watched Alex as he paced back and forth with his hands covering his head. Eventually, he spiraled into a complete tirade.

"Y-You know, I was gonna be nice to ya! I fucking was! I was gonna feed you nice, dress you nice, clean you up, everything! I was gonna treat you like you was my own, but y-you know what?!" Alex cackled before stopping and pointing at Ada, "Y-You're _clearly_ not grateful of this shit! You're used to everything that's been handed to you, goddammit! So how about I take everything away from you, huh? _Huh?!"_ Alex looked at Dr. Sanderson and barked orders at him, "Jeffrey, take the tray out. Clean the shit up! Take the bowl, everything!"

Jeffrey complied and picked up the bowls and began stacking them back on the tray. He dragged the tray right outside the door and came back inside. At this point, Alex's shirt was drenched in sweat and Ada remained on the floor. She was weak, bloodied, and tired. She even coughed up some blood.

"How about you try to last a day without food, huh? Without _clothes_! Jeffrey, hold this bitch down!" Alex exclaimed as Dr. Sanderson came over to pin Ada down. She was far too weak to resist and was physically drained. Alex pulled out some scissors and began cutting Ada's dress. He stripped her of her dress and even her bra and panties. Alex and Dr. Sanderson rose and stood over Ada Wong, who was not only hungry, hurt, but now cold and stripped of her dignity. She felt like a helpless farm animal. Dr. Sanderson closely examined her naked body and breathed heavily. Alex glanced at Dr. Sanderson and smacked him in the head. Dr. Sanderson regained focus and looked down at Alex.

"Take these and toss 'em out. Don't think our friend will need 'em anymore. Go!" Alex shoved the ripped clothes into Dr. Sanderson's chest. Sanderson walked off with the clothes in hand but stood in the doorway without Alex's knowledge. Alex walked closer to Ada's body and laughed loudly. Tears began rolling down her cheek and her heart rate dramatically increased.

"Hopefully this'll teach you to be a bit more...nicer. Don't bite the hand that _fucking feeds you!_ " Alex shouted as he jumped up and down with his arms flapping around. Alex turned around and caught Dr. Sanderson still staring at Ada's naked body. In a total shock, Alex freaked out and bolted towards Dr. Sanderson angrily.

"Geeeet _out,_ you idiot!" Alex smacked and shoved Dr. Sanderson several times. Sanderson didn't fight back, but instead squealed in terror during the assault. After the scuffle ended, two exited the room.

Finally, the door slammed shut and was locked. Ada once again was left in the dark, cold room. Ada laid on the floor softly sobbing and terrified of what was to come next.


	10. 10: Affair

**Chapter Ten: Affair**

"Turn left right here." Leon said.

Marvin hit his turning signal and took a sharp turn left. From there, he smoothly cruised down the empty road. Roughly half a minute passed before Leon sat up in his seat and pointed towards the left side of the road.

"Right there."

Marvin immediately performed a U-turn and parked the car in front of Leon's house.

"Here we are." Marvin said.

Leon pushed down on the button of his seatbelt and flashed a smile at Marvin.

"Thanks, sir. Not sure how legal that U-turn was, though." Both Leon and Marvin shared a laugh.

Marvin jokingly fired back, "Yeah? Next time you can take the bus, boy." The duo laughed for another brief moment.

"Seriously though, thanks. I really appreciate the ride." Leon said.

"It's no problem, Leon. Go get some rest, you're gonna need it for the morning." Marvin replied.

Leon gave Marvin a nod and said, "Will do. Goodnight, sir."

He opened the passenger door and was ready to step out, until Marvin said, "Wait." Leon stopped and peeked over his shoulder at Marvin.

"You're...fine, right? You're not too shook up after tonight?" Marvin asked.

Leon looked down at the floor momentarily. "Uh..." Leon looked back up at Marvin and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you."

Marvin patted Leon on the shoulder and dismissed him. "Okay, Leon. Rest well. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, sir." He stepped out of the car and closed the passenger door. Leon headed towards his house while Marvin drove off down the road behind him.

He whipped out his house keys from his right pocket and unlocked the front door. After Leon stepped inside his home, he took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh.

Leon closed the door behind him and muttered, "Thank God this night's over." He locked the door and strolled over into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He splashed water on his face multiple times and thought to himself, " _Shit..._ "

He scrubbed his hands under some hot water for about a minute and shut off the faucet. Leon turned around and snatched his towel off a rack. He leisurely dried his hands off and placed his towel back. He made his way into his bedroom and flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe it. It was the rookie's first day and he already saw a dead body. The image couldn't escape his mind. Everything just felt surreal.

Leon began to ponder to himself, " _How could someone do that? What drives someone to just...butcher another human being?_ " He softly groaned and remained on his bed, flat on his back. His eyes grew weary and one by one, they shut slowly.

* * *

Dr. Sanderson changed out of his bloodied clothes and threw on a white blazer with a black coat over it, along with some black slacks and dress shoes. He marched downstairs and headed for the front door, only to be intercepted by Alex who was already standing in front of it.

"Clocking out, doc?" Alex crossed his arms and stared him down. Dr. Sanderson slowly nodded.

"Okay." He threw up his hands and sidestepped out of Sanderson's way. Once the doctor went for the knob, Alex quickly gripped onto his wrist. The two locked eyes for a moment before Alex said, "Jeffrey...Make sure you come back on time tomorrow, alright? I'll watch our new playmate downstairs. Oh, and stay out of trouble. Don't want the pigs sniffing around here."

Dr. Sanderson nodded in agreement, and finally Alex dismissed him. "Go. Amanda's probably wonderin' what's taking you so damn long." Alex chuckled. He released his grip on the doctor and allowed him to leave.

Once he cleared out, he climbed inside of his car and immediately started the engine. With no time to waste, he went down the road and traveled to his house, which took him around twenty or so minutes. The doctor parked his car in his driveway and turned off the engine. He swiftly slid out of his vehicle and slammed the car door shut and made his way to the house.

He pulled out his house keys and jingled them lightly all the way to his front door. He inserted the keys into the door and unlocked it. After he stepped inside and softly closed the door behind him, he realized there was moaning upstairs. Dr. Sanderson bolted up the stairs as fast as he could and once he reached the top of the stairs, he charged into the bedroom.

What he saw before him made his heart drop.

Amanda screamed in panic while attempting to cover herself and her promiscuous lover Steve up with the bedsheets.

"Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Th-This isn't...!" Amanda shrieked frantically. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I don't know w-why I...!" Amanda began bawling. Steve, clearly unremorseful of the adultery that just took place, sighed and looked away from Dr. Sanderson.

Without saying a word, Dr. Sanderson walked back downstairs. Amanda buried her face into Steve's bare, sweaty chest and continued weeping.

"Amanda...I...I think it's best if I let _you_ guys handle it, now. Everything'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Lemme just put my clothes-." Before he was able to finish his sentence, Amanda delivered a fierce slap to the face without warning. The single slap soon transformed into several slaps.

" _Fuck_ you! You ruin my marriage and think you can just leave?!" Amanda exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah." Steve casually said as he peeled the bed sheets off of him.

"You're a _bastard!_ A heartless _bastard!_ My life and my marriage was going just fine until you came in like a goddamn whirlwind!" Amanda screeched.

Steve scoffed and faintly chuckled. He hopped off the bed and bent over to retrieve his clothes. As he slipped on his clothes, he spoke to Amanda, "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Then explain to me why I was _just_ fucking you in your husband's own house and in his own bed? Answer quickly though, 'cause I ain't got all night." Steve fired back.

Amanda was ultimately left dumbfounded. "W-Well...I...Y-You ma-made me-."

"I didn't make you do a _goddamn_ thing, bimbo. You chose me over him. So don't blame _anyone_ else but _yourself_!" Steve said while he buttoned up his shirt. Amanda ran out of things to say and instead whimpered while watching Steve. He continued, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting the hell out of here. Figure this mess out yourself." Steve concluded and walked away from Amanda. Steve was then face to face with Dr. Sanderson, who was blocking Steve from leaving. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look, man. I'm sorry. I know you must be really, _really_ hurt right now, and I apologize for that. Listen, I'll leave you and your wife alone so you guys can talk things out. I hope y'all can patch up from this thing and just move on. So...excuse me." Steve said. Dr. Sanderson didn't move a muscle however.

Steve grew frustrated and raised his voice, "Mister, get out of the damn wa-!" Steve looked down at Sanderson's right hand and noticed he was wielding a rusty hammer. He sharply gasped and backed away from Sanderson.

Dr. Sanderson slowly shambled towards him. "H-Hey! Come on man, what you doing with that thing?!" Steve shouted in terror.

"Jeffrey! Jeffrey! Please, don't!" Amanda cried out.

"Stop! Stop, goddamn you!" Steve squealed.

"Jeffrey, put it down! Please, stop!" Amanda squealed.

The doctor slowly raised the hammer up in the air and Steve cowered to the floor with his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm fucking sorry! No, please! I don't wanna die like this! Have fucking mercy! **No!** " Was Steve's last words.

Dr. Sanderson bludgeoned Steve's head with the hammer and cracked his skull clean open in one hit. He wasn't finished there, though. He kneeled down and kept slamming the hammer down on his head. Amanda released deafening shrieks of terror as the evil and grotesque act carried out. He flipped the hammer over and used the claw side to pierce and gauge out Steve's eyes. His wife was paralyzed in fear from the horror, but didn't stop screaming.

It was all music to his ears.

After he pulled each eye out, he continued to rupture Steve's skull. Finally, his face was completely decimated and his brain matter was scattered all across the floor. Dr. Sanderson's face and clothes were saturated in his blood. He turned his attention slowly to his still howling wife.

A smile creepily formed on his face.

* * *

Police tape was being formed all around the perimeters of Sanderson's home.

Detective Evan puffed out a cloud of smoke from his cigar and shook his head.

"Two gruesome murders in one night. What kind of monsters are running around town tonight?" Detective Evans said to his colleagues. He turned around and saw Marvin approaching in uniform.

"What's the situation?" Marvin tiredly questioned Evans. He didn't look particularly thrilled having to get back into uniform after his shift had originally ended.

"Another murder, Lieutenant Branagh. This time we have a possible abduction on our hands according to a witness."

"Christ..." Marvin sighed.

"Where's your partner, Lieutenant?" Evans asked.

"He's home resting."

"Call him in." Detective Evans said as he tried to walk off. Marvin lunged over and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, why? He's only a rookie." Marvin carried a confused look on his face.

"Really low on numbers tonight, Lieutenant. We need more men on duty. Call. Him. In." Detective Evans firmly ordered as he freed himself from Marvin's grip.

* * *

 _Bang, bang, bang!_

Leon opened his eyes and shot up from his bed. His heart pounded rapidly from the sudden noise. It sounded like it came from the front door. He cautiously departed from his bedroom and approached the front door.

"Who is it?!" Leon called out.

"It's me, Marvin!" Marvin shouted back. Although Leon's nerves were much more relaxed, he wondered why Marvin was pounding on the door so late. He rubbed his eyes and softly groaned before opening the door.

Marvin had Leon's police uniform in his hand and offered it to him, "Get dressed, son. It's overtime." Leon retrieved his uniform and stepped back as an invitation for the Lieutenant to enter the house. Marvin shut and locked the door behind him.

"What's this about, sir?" Leon checked his watch and whined exhaustedly, "It's quarter to three."

Marvin wagged his finger at Leon and pointed to his bedroom. "No time for chatter. Detective Evans needs us on the scene. Go on and get dressed."

Leon sighed defeatedly and complied, "Yes, sir." He went to his bedroom and changed back into his police uniform. It took him no longer than two minutes and before he knew it, they were right back in the cruiser shooting down the street with the sirens on.

Leon turned to Marvin and asked, "What's going on?"

He was fully concentrated to the road and didn't break sight of it as he spoke, "Another brutal murder, and possibly an abduction."

"Why was I dragged into this? I already ended my shift!" Leon moaned.

"Okay, look. Understand me when I say this; I don't wanna be out here anymore than you do. I'm exhausted, hungry, and I couldn't even spend some time with my family today. You signed up for this, remember?" Marvin snarled.

Leon instantly felt bad and nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

Marvin released an exhausted sigh and replied with a softer tone of voice, "I...There's a low number of officers tonight, and we need more men on duty. We need officers on the scene and on patrol for this devil."

"I understand." Leon responded.

* * *

The duo promptly arrived on the scene and stepped out of their vehicles. Marvin scanned the area for Detective Evans. He finally spotted him through the crowd of investigators and saw he was speaking to a woman. The two walked through the crowd until they reached Evans.

"Detective." Marvin greeted him.

Detective Evans looked up at Marvin and Leon. He removed the cigar from his mouth and said, "Can you guys speak with her for a moment? She's a witness to the incident." The men agreed, so Evans walked off.

Marvin flashed a smile to the woman and politely introduced themselves, "Evening, ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Branagh, and this is my partner Officer Kennedy. We're here to ask you some questions."

"Fine by me, sir." The woman agreed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Marvin asked concernedly.

"I am, sir. Thank you."

"Right, then." Marvin fished out a black pen and pulled out a notepad. He clicked the pen and asked, "So first off, what happened? What did you hear or see?"

The woman peered at the floor as she attempted to recollect her thoughts. Finally, she raised her head and answered, "Well...I heard a lot of yelling. Something along the lines of, 'stop, stop!', and, 'please don't!' It sounded truly horrific." The woman said.

Marvin actively jotted down the details she told and nodded, "Uh-huh. Did you see anything?"

"I saw a man and he had this person on his shoulder...and they were naked."

"The man?" Marvin asked.

"No, no. The person." She clarified. "But...it almost looked like a woman. The figure, hair, everything."

Marvin nodded and asked, "Right, did you happen to catch a glimpse of him? What did he look like?"

"The guy was white...middle-aged...um, he was really slim, and he was about your height I think." She answered.

Marvin jotted down the information on his notepad. He looked up at the woman and asked, "Is this right? White, middle-aged, slim, and about six foot four?"

"Yes, that's correct." The woman confirmed.

Marvin reviewed his notes and seemed satisfied. He clicked his pen and pocketed it. "Thank you, ma'am. We'll take this to the Detective. We'll to try our best to find this man, don't worry. Have a safe evening, and remember to call 911 if you see any other kind of suspicious behavior in this area."

"I will."

"Alright. Goodnight." Marvin concluded.

"Yeah, goodnight..." The woman faintly replied.

With his notepad still in hand, he walked off and signaled Leon to follow. The men strolled through the crime scene and sought out for Evans. They soon located him, along with his colleagues, standing on the Sandersons' porch. Evans removed the cigar from his mouth and released a large cloud of smoke. Marvin and Leon was hit by the strong and intense scent of the smoke. Evans' attention was caught when Leon coughed lightly as a reaction to the smoke.

"Ah, gentlemen. What you got for me?"

Marvin handed over the notepad to the detective and spoke briefly, "That's all she told us."

Detective Evans scanned through the notes. After he looked over it, he eyed Marvin and waved the notepad around and said, "Although this _is_ something, we're gonna need a little more. We'll bring her to the station and ask her some follow up questions, perhaps even get a sketch." Evans peered back down at the notepad and re-read it for memory. He gave the notepad back to Marvin and continued, "Just letting you know that investigation is wrapping up shortly, Lieutenant. I recommend that you gentlemen go out for another patrol or two around the town. Who knows, he could still be out there."

Marvin placed his hands on his hips and exhaled. After giving it a brief moment of thought, he eyed Evans and said, "We'll be on the lookout."

"Excellent. Thank you, gentlemen. Don't hesitant to radio us in if something goes wrong."

Marvin closed the conservation, "Likewise. Stay safe, detective." He stepped off the porch and Leon tagged along.

Marvin murmured to Leon, "Before we start the patrol, let's head over to the gas station. Didn't eat all night."

Leon agreed eagerly, "Yes, sir! I'm starving over here."

The two climbed into their cruiser and Marvin headed off for the gas station.

* * *

It took them only about five minutes to reach their destination. Marvin parked at the gas station and shut off the engine. He withdrew a few bills from his pocket and eyed Leon.

"Food's on me tonight. What you want?" Marvin asked.

Leon was caught off guard by Marvin's generous gesture. He paused for a second and attempted to speak casually, "Uh, I'll just take some chips."

"Chips? For real? No wonder you're so skinny." Marvin teased Leon with a smile. He continued, "Come on, don't be shy."

Leon chuckled and shrugged, "Guess I'll take a ham sandwich."

"My man." Marvin laughed. "While I'm inside, how about you fill up the car?" Marvin pulled out a gas card and offered it to Leon.

"Sure thing, sir." Leon accepted the gas card and clicked the button of his seatbelt.

The two men stepped out of the car and Marvin patted Leon on the back as he walked past him and entered the store. Leon strolled over to the fuel dispenser and inserted the gas card. A few seconds later, he snatched the gas card back out of the dispenser and retrieved the nozzle. He lazily placed it inside of the car and waited for the car to fill up.

" _I'm too tired for this shit..."_ Leon tiredly thought to himself. His eyes indeed felt weary and it felt like they were going to close at any second. Suddenly, a roaring engine from a motorcycle behind him snatched his attention. The biker sporting a red jacket pulled up into the gas station and parked the motorcycle at a separate fuel dispenser in front of him. When the biker took their helmet off, Leon's heart dropped. He instantly recognized the long hair, the pale skin, the youthful and gorgeous appearance.

It was the woman from earlier!

He wondered if she remembered him, however. Leon watched her shake out her long, stunning, luscious hair. The gentle wind complimented the scenery and made her hair flow gracefully. She hopped off her bike and turned around, facing Leon's direction. Instinctively, Leon faced the opposite direction. His body felt unusually hot and his hands felt moist from all the sweat. The woman noticed Leon's behavior and tilted her head. She stared at him and thought something about him looked familiar. She took a couple extra steps closer and caught a short glimpse of his face.

"Hello?" The woman innocently called out.

Leon took a large gulp and slowly turned his head to the woman. He managed to choke out a response, "H-Hi."

The woman grinned widely and greeted Leon, "Oh, it's you! I couldn't tell it was you for a second." She chuckled, but Leon shyly held his tongue.

She walked up closer to Leon to get a closer look at his face. She noticed the drowsy look in his eyes. "You feeling alright?"

Leon took another gulp and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, cool." The woman nodded casually while maintaining a friendly smile on her face.

Suddenly, something changed inside of Leon. He slapped himself into reality and realized that there was a beautiful girl right in front of him and she was actually _talking_ to him. Marvin's pep talk from earlier in the evening returned to his head, and Leon fed off of it. He decided to take initiative and was going to suppress the doubts that crawled in his mind.

"So uh...how are you?" Leon asked confidently.

"Doing great. How about you?"

"Doing fine. Just really tired, y'know?" Leon and the woman shared a chuckle together.

"Yeah, I get you."

" _Holy fuck!"_ Leon thought to himself in amazement. He wasn't choking or stuttering his words. It was indeed a smooth ride thus far.

"What you doing out so late?" Leon questioned the woman as non-confrontational as he could.

"Why? Am I in trouble, officer?" She said jokingly, which made Leon laugh.

He pulled the nozzle out of the car and turned back to the woman, "No, not all." Leon smirked.

The woman laughed and playfully rolled her eyes, "If you _must_ know, I'm on my way to my brother. I'm visiting him for the weekend. He of course loves to work late shifts. But uh, no worries about giving me directions. Picked myself up a map." She smiled and locked eyes with Leon.

"Uh-huh, I see. You uh...don't come around here often, do you?" Leon asked.

She shook her head, "Nope. My brother moved over here as soon as I went away for college."

"College, huh?" Leon asked with an interested tone.

"Yep. Hey, what's your name?"

"Leon."

The woman grinned widely. "Leon...That's a nice name. My name's Claire."

"Nice to meet you, Claire."

Although he replied rather casually, deep down he was extremely excited. He was having a real conversation with a girl! It all just felt surreal to him.

Claire stepped in closer to Leon and murmured seductively, "You looked great in that jacket earlier, but you look even more handsome now. Then again, I do like a man in a uniform."

Leon smirked and confidently said, "Yeah, me too." Claire's grin faded and her eyebrow raised. Leon felt confused at the sudden change of her mood. Eventually, he caught on to what he just said. Leon's confidence quickly dwindled down as he stammered, "A-Uh-...U-um, wait, no. That-..."

Claire covered her mouth to conceal her laughter. Leon just stood there and felt like a complete fool.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know I barking up the wrong tree there." Claire teased Leon playfully while failing to hold in her giggle.

"Y-You see...W-What happened was I sorta...my mind was somewhere else. Slipped up, I mean." Leon stuttered.

Claire giggled and said, "Whatever you say. I'ma fill up my bike now 'cause I really gotta go. My brother is such a hardass whenever I'm late. But before I leave town this weekend, I'd love to hang out if you have the time."

Leon stood frozen in amazement.

" _She's asking me out?_" Leon thought to himself.

He snapped out of it and agreed, "Yeah! Y-Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great!" Claire cheered. "Got a pen in one of those fancy pockets?" Claire kept eye contact with Leon.

"U-...Uh-huh, yeah." Leon pulled out a pen and a small notepad and gave them to Claire. She clicked the pen and jotted down her name and number.

"Call me when you're free." Claire handed Leon back the notepad and pen.

Leon felt a burning sensation all over his body and stood still like a statue. He mustered up the strength to respond, "I'll try."

At that moment, Marvin walked out of the store with two bags in his hand. He approached the duo and flashed a friendly smile at Claire.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Hi, sir." Claire reciprocated a police smile to Marvin.

"Everything okay?" Marvin asked.

"Mhm. I just had to tell him something. I have to get going now, though. Goodnight!" Claire waved at Marvin and Leon before going back to the fuel dispenser next to her bike.

Leon stared at the notepad and immediately cherished it. It was his first ever phone number and he couldn't be any happier. Marvin patted him on the back and smirked.

"Good job, kid. Real proud of you. Now, ready to get back to work?"

Leon broke his gaze from the notepad and eyed Marvin. "Y-Yes, sir..." His voice trembled in a mixture of shock and joy.

* * *

It was almost four in the morning, and Dr. Sanderson had just arrived to the lonely, broken down house. He parked his car next to Alex's and turned off the engine. He slid out of the car and sauntered over to the trunk of his car.

Dr. Sanderson was still soaked in the blood of Steve and partially his wife's and at that point, he felt zapped of most of his energy. Dr. Sanderson popped open the trunk and studied his wife's naked body. Amanda was seemingly unconscious, so he went to reach for her. After he lifted her out, she immediately struck him in the groin with her right foot.

The doctor collapsed to the floor and gasped in pain. Amanda made a run for it and dashed down towards the trees in the dark while desperately shrieking, "Someone help me! Please help! Somebody!"

Dr. Sanderson rose to his feet and held his crotch in pain. He watched her make her desperate escape. He furiously gritted his teeth and pulled out a small four inch knife from his pocket.


End file.
